


Wrap Me in Your Arms, Take Me From the Dark

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: It’s the scent of Nicole’s shampoo, faint in her soft hair that brushes against Waverly's eyelids that calms her down, but ultimately provides reasoning for her tears. Because yes, it’s been a ridiculously hard past few weeks, past few months, past few years- past entire life- but with Nicole it’s okay.After 2x12, Waverly ignores her pain until finally it becomes too much to bear.





	Wrap Me in Your Arms, Take Me From the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Can You Hold Me" by NF and Britt Nicole.

It’s been weeks,  _ months  _ without baby Alice and things aren’t the same. Waverly’s starting to think they won’t ever be. Bobo’s in the well, the widows are gone, and Bulshar’s MIA so no one knows what to do, and there’s a strange sense of peace that’s encompassed the town despite how much danger is lurking. Waverly hasn’t slowed down, spending more hours researching every day than sleeping, alongside Nicole and Jeremy who do their best but don’t quite have her focus. Waverly needs the papers to analyze, the pictures to develop, and old books to scour; it’s her role in all of this and she already feels like she’s messed too much up. Besides, she can’t stop and think about all that they’ve lost, all that they’ve  _ almost  _ lost- Nicole’s pale, bloodied body in the hospital gurney is still too fresh in her mind to have dreamless sleep. There’s no time to do anything else but try as hard as they can to fix things for good.

They have a day off, finally, because Doc has a cold and everyone is freaking out about his tuberculosis coming back even though Jeremy already confirmed, with tests and everything, that it was only a fever and mild sore throat. Waverly doesn’t know what to do with herself, even though she’s already spent most of the day reading old newspapers; Wynonna encourages her to relax, go have fun, but she doesn’t know how. She ends up sitting in bed, the room dark and lonely as the early night has already fallen. She lets herself think, something she thought she’d forgotten how to do, and opens her mind to assess everything that has happened and feel it all in its full, heart wrenching capacity. Within minutes she starts sobbing, whole body wracking with the feeling and her breaths coming so shallow it practically hurts. 

Nicole is out to get food- soup for Doc and nachos for Wynonna because she’s still playing the pregnancy card, and after everything that’s happened no one’s going to stop her- but she’s back fast because Purgatory isn’t very big, after all, and her face falls when she walks into the bedroom, carton of ice cream tucked under her arm as she carries two full bags of food. It’s definitely Chinese, Waverly can smell it right away and it just makes her cry harder because she’d been mentioning how she’d been craving it for weeks and  _ of course  _ Nicole got it for her. 

In seconds Nicole is at her side, arm around her waist, hand on her cheek, brushing away the tears. 

    “Baby, what’s wrong?” she asks, voice laced with genuine,  _ genuine  _ concern that just makes Waverly pull her closer. 

It’s the scent of Nicole’s shampoo, faint in her soft hair that brushes against Waverly's eyelids that calms her down, but ultimately provides reasoning for her tears. Because yes, it’s been a ridiculously hard past few weeks, past few months, past few years- past  _ entire life-  _ but with Nicole it’s okay. With Nicole, she feels like herself, not more than when she’s alone but just as much. And that’s what’s so, so good about her beautiful, intelligent, loving, unconditionally supportive girlfriend. Waverly can be herself. She can be as emotional and drained and tired as she is and she doesn’t have to hide it, doesn’t have to put on a facade and pretend to be the smiling, happy, carefree girl that everyone in this gloomy town thinks they know. Nicole knows her- all of her flaws and insecurities and sorrows that keep her up at night- and loves her all the same. That’s more than she’s ever gotten, and all that she ever needs. 

    “I’m just overwhelmed with everything right now, but I’m glad you’re here,” Waverly says, a half-laugh breaking through her whimper of a voice. The tears slow for a moment and she stops shaking, taking deep breaths and feeling the air fill her lungs. She’s alive, she’s here, she’s breathing just as Nicole is. That fact alone is enough to make her stop shaking.

    “I really don’t know what I’d do without you,” Waverly says, still sniffling against Nicole’s shoulder. 

    “I’m always here, Waves,” Nicole responds, kissing the top of her head before resting her chin atop it.

    “Thank you, really. I can’t even imagine how different things would be without you, and I just…” Waverly pulls away, even though she could likely stay comfortable snuggled in Nicole’s arms for hours, because she needs to look at her to finish this sentence, needs her to know how she feels without any doubt. She meets Nicole’s eyes, gentle and brown and waiting, and takes hold of her hands, soft and warm and always fitting perfectly in hers.

    “I don’t say it enough, but I think you know how much I love you. But also, those words don’t mean enough. I’d be so different without you, and I don’t want to think about what that’d be like. I just want you to know that you have all of me, right here in front of you, as honest as I’ve ever been and I’m not going anywhere. No matter how hard things get.” 

Waverly has a whole speech planned out in her head, emotional and honest and raw, but the tears start falling again so she just clambers forward until she’s half in Nicole’s lap and wraps her arms around her. Nicole holds her, rubbing her back and kissing her temple, her forehead, everywhere she can reach. She shushes her, whispering quiet nothings in her ear for what feels like forever but also just a moment. Waverly thinks she could stay like this all night, swears she feels her heart being mended just by Nicole being by her side. 

    “I love you,” Waverly says, even though she just did, because she can. She feels Nicole smile against her hair.

    “I love you too,” Nicole responds, and just like that Waverly can sit up, breathe again, and dry her tears. She looks at the girl in front of her, concern in her eyes and love in her touch and she believes finally that everything will be okay. Her belief may change in the morning, when they find new information, when Bulshar finally arrives, but for now she knows it with strength in her heart that doesn’t sway in the slightest, and that’s enough.  

    “You got rocky road?” Waverly asks once her tears are dried, reaching for the ice cream cartoon on the bedside table.

    “Of course I did,” Nicole replies, and Waverly can hear the smile in her voice. 

    “God, I love you,” Waverly says again, eagerly grabbing a spoon and moving to lean her back against the headrest of the bed.

Together they sit and eat, consuming much more Chinese food than they probably should, but it’s fun. For the first time in what feels like ages, they don’t talk about curses or revenants or unused baby supplies. They talk about everything and nothing at all and when Nicole makes Waverly laugh, both their smiles are genuine. Moments like this are what makes all the struggles worth it, and Waverly’s just glad she has Nicole at her side throughout all of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username, where I'm constantly reblogging gifsets of these two lovely soulmates and always taking requests! :)


End file.
